Yoto Hime/Misc
Skills * Retargeting even includes shields and other summoned creatures * For her third skill, base damage is actually 49.5% (rounded to 50) ** Skill ups are 4.5% (rounded to 5) ** Thus, damages are 52/54/56/58% Skins * Yoto Hime's core design element was "blade" * The composition of the default skin was a line (blade), an arrow pointing upwards (Yoto Hime), and a circle (hair), such basic shapes for the silhouette were intended for her appearance to be easier to recognize and cause a deeper impression * The default skin had yellow and black create a strong contrast with one another, then white and mint to balance and soften out the contrast and tempo * The colour make up of the default skin was 8% blue, 12% red, 15% white, 30% yellow, and 35% black Trivia * Yoto Hime is an original character Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/418603705263772 Overview Yoto Hime is one of Onmyoji’s most powerful single output Shikigami. Her multi-stage attack skill can give considerable damage to high HP Shikigami. Unlike Lord Arakawa, her skill of continuing to attack the enemy with the least HP after eliminating her target can better help her maximize output and reduce output spillover. ;Strengths: Yoto Hime is a powerful output Shikigami. Her skill is devastating especially when the enemy’s HP is very low. ;Weaknesses: Yoto Hime's own DEF and HP are low, and she does not have any skills to increase her skill use frequency. After being controlled, Yoto Hime’s output capacity drops significantly. ;Recommendation: In general, she can play an important role in the Soul Zone. Also, she can take full advantage of mobs’ lower overall HP in the Exploration Zone. ;Application: Average PvP performance, above average performance in the Soul Zone, and outstanding performance in Hunt and Kraken. ;Features: Yoto Hime has the ability to transfer attack targets after killing. The attack bonus she gains after killing each enemy unit makes her a formidable foe to Shikigami with lower HP. Skills Analysis ;Cursed Blade :Her normal attack is just that, plain normal. ;Extra Slice :Yoto Hime's passive skill can provide extra output which is based on her ATK, Crit, Crit DMG, and her enemy’s DEF while the damage is relatively volatile. ;Savage Combo :Savage Combo can attack the enemy unit at least 6 times, adding passive damage. Equipped with Seductress, Yoto Hime can become one of the strongest DPS in the game. At the same time, Yoto Hime can deal more damage in the face of low HP units as Yoto Hime can also output more damage the more enemies she knocks out. Souls Selection For Yoto Hime, the best soul selection is Seductress. ;Seductress: ATK for slot 2, ATK for slot 4, Crit / Crit DMG for slot 6 :With the help of Seductress, Yoto Hime can output a high amount of damage especially in the face of high HP enemies. ;Claws: ATK for slot 2, ATK for slot 4, Crit / Crit DMG for slot 6 :When equipped with Claws, Yoto Hime's multi-attacks can trigger stable and high damage to high DEF opponents. Sample Team (Important Note: This section describes the Shikigami who can counteract as an individual Shikigami and depending on the actual lineup the Shikigami is in, the counteract effect may be reduced.) ;Kamaitachi, Yamausagi :For powerful DPS Shikigami such as Yoto Hime, with the help of thruster Shikigami like Kamaitachi and Yamausagi, they can successfully grab the upper hand and thus suppress the enemy team. ;Hououga, Enma, Samurai X, Yumekui :Control Shikigami can protect Yoto Hime against enemy counterattacks. They can very effectively limit Shuzu from being able to connect and share damage, so that Yoto Hime can more effectively provide high damage output. ;Yao Bikuni :Yao Bikuni's skills are a great way to help Yoto Hime clear the obstacles in her opponent's spike in the face of Soul of the Mirror Lady, Jizo statue, and more. Disadvantaged Against ;Hououga, Enma, Samurai X, Yumekui :Yoto Hime cannot use her skills to attack an opponent after being controlled by a control Shikigami. ;Shuzu :Yoto Hime struggles to kill the opponent under Shuzu's protection, so it's more difficult to trigger additional damage after a kill. ;Shikigami with Jizo statue :For Yoto Hime equipped with High Crit soul, her attacks on Shikigami with the Jizo statue will be absorbed by the Jizo statue shield, while the enemy teammates also have the opportunity to share the Jizo statue shield’s protection. The Jizo statue Shikigami certainly are a great restraint on Yoto Hime. ;Shishio :Shishio's lowering the Move Bar also makes it difficult for Yoto Hime to use her skill, considering Yoto Hime could give a significant amount of damage only in her turn. So Shishio is also a powerful restraint on Yoto Hime. Advantaged Against ;Ibaraki Doji, Ootengu, Lord Arakawa, Ubume, Inugami, Hakuro :It is hard for DPS with low DEF and HP to survive Yoto Hime's attacks. So Yoto Hime has a strong restraint on these DPS Shikigami. Comparisons with other similar Shikigami Yoto Hime, Ibaraki Doji, Hakuro and Lord Arakawa should be the top DPS crew in Onmyoji. They each produce great output through their own unique characteristics. Yoto Hime and Ibaraki Doji are more inclined for PvE battles, their excellent performance in the Soul Zone and the Exploration Zone make them a player preferred Shikigami. These two DPS Shikigami also play a pivotal role in Duels. Lord Arakawa and Hakuro are biased in favor of PvP fights, both of which Hakuro is less demanding of souls, making it easy to get a set of 100% Crit souls. In the meantime, Lord Arakawa is the strongest single-target DPS out there, and his skill is not afraid of Shuzu's connection, so he has a higher rate of appearance in duels. References